Wild Party
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: Three belated birthdays smooshed into one. Let the chaos...begin. Happy Birthday to Kirihara Akaya, Shishido Ryou, and Kurobane Harukaze!


October 2, 2007 to October 3, 2007 (REFORMATTED MAY 10, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary:** Kirihara Akaya, Shisido Ryou, and Kurobane Harukaze "Bane" have their individual birthdays squished into one party. Let the chaos…begin! Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-------------  
_Wild Party  
_-------------

* * *

"Ore-sama demands you to hurry up and put up the piñata NOW!" yelled Atobe Keigo as his voice boomed within the enormous living room of his mansion. He crossed his arms and sighed, closing his eyes before rubbing his temples.

"Usu," replied the usual statement of Kabaji Munehiro as he stood tall and straight next to Atobe.

"Why don't you do something, Atobe?!" retaliated the acrobatic player of Hyoutei, Muhaki Gakuto as he jumped to the ceiling and unsuccessfully hooked the other end of a streamer to a nail on the wall. And then he slammed onto the wall, leaving a hole within it.

"Oh, that's just great," remarked Saeki Kojiro as he slapped his forehead loudly, "Now how am I supposed to hang the 'Put the Tail on the Donkey' if the Donkey doesn't have a tail with a nail to be put on the donkey?"

Kentarou Aoi jumped in from the bathroom and questioned curiously, "OH MY GOSH! DONKEYS HAVE NAILS ON THEIR TAILS?!"

Just then Itsuki Marehiko scratched his head and looked at the first year with widened eyes, "Why? Why do donkeys have tails on their nails? Or is it why do donkeys have nails on their tails? Why do we have a donkey as the game? Isn't that animal cruelty? Did Saeki steal the donkey?"

The tensai of Hyoutei, Oshitari Yuushi, sighed heavily and pushed his glasses upwards, "Saeki, you know how old that game is?"

A gloom expression was plastered onto the vice captain of Rokakku Chu as he sighed, "I know, I know."

Kisarazu Ryou walked over to the vice captain and patted him lightly on the back, "You need to grow up, dude."

"Can someone tell me why we are having a party for three people in one?" voiced a deep sound as it reverberated throughout the room. Everyone shot their heads toward the voice to stare at a junior high student with a blue cap, crossed arms, and a serious expression on his voice.

"It's because Konomi Takeshi forgot to separately celebrate each of their birthdays of Kirihara Akaya, Shishido Ryou, and Kurobane Harukaze "Bane" and that also he is running low on money and can't afford to buy the necessary equipment for each person," answered the Data Man of Rikkai Dai, Yanagi Renji as he flipped through his notebook.

"Come on, Sanada!" cheered the tensai of Rikkai Dai, Marui Bunta as he popped his bubble gum (WHICH WAS FLAVORED GREEN APPLE!). "It's Kirihara's birthday today! Be happy for once!"

"ZOMG!" cried Akutagawa Jiroh as he bolted out of his inactive stance, which was sleeping with one foot in the air and arms doing the YMCA at the same time. "IT'S MARUI BUNTA!"

"Yo," greeted the tensai as he shot a peace sign at him. Jiroh squealed with glee and dropped dead to the floor. Everyone just stared at his lifeless body, and a long silence ensued before anyone spoke.

"…"

"…does anyone want to carry him outside?"

"…"

"…I'll do it," reluctantly volunteered Ootori Choutaro as he slowly raised his hand. RELUCTANTLY. He wanted to be there to surprise _his_ Shishido-san, after all. HIS. Period.

"…thanks."

And so he dragged Jiroh out to the front porch to feed him to Atobe's carnivorous dogs.

"How are we going to do the surprise though?" questioned Kuwahara Jackal after the decorations were done with in the living room.

"OH MY GOSH YOU ACTUALLY GOT A LINE FOR ONCE!" exclaimed Gakuto in joy as he bounced around the hallway side to side.

"The last line you probably made in FanFiction was probably…some years ago," said Niou Masaharu as he smirked, throwing his head back to avoid the bangs shadowing over his eyes.

"SHUT UP NIOU!"

"…gekokujou…even I say more than you even thought it's only 'gekokujou', gekokujou…" remarked Hiyoshi Wakashi who appeared out of nowhere.

"SHUT UP GEKOKUJOU BOY! AT LEAST I DIDN'T LOSE TO SOME ECHIZEN RYOMA!"

"GEKOKUJOU! I'M NOT SOME MINOR CHARACTER WHO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY PRETTY MUCH! GEKOKUJOU!"

"HA! BUT I'M IN THE NATIONALS SO BEAT THAT!"

"GEKOKUJOU! AT LEAST I'M NOT BALD LIKE YOU!"

Jackal placed a hand on his head and felt it carefully. His eyes widened in disbelief, and soon both hands were roaming on the top of his head. He walked away from the group, feeling around as he murmured to himself.

"…I am not bald. I repeat, I am not bald. I am not bald. I am not bald…"

"ANYWAYS," said Shudo Satoshi, emphasizing the word, "How are we going to surprise them?"

All the regulars of Rikkai Dai, Hyoutei, and the rest of Rokkaku glared at the regular with narrowed eyes.

"What?!"

"You're not important to this because you don't even show up at all in the anime or manga. So shoo," they all said in unison, inching closer to him.

"Fine…" he mumbled under his breath, sulking. He waddled away from the junior high students to join Jackal in THE CORNER.

"When you mention Rokkaku," wondered aloud Ryou, who luckily was able to remain in the group since he wasn't that popular himself, "Where is Davide?"

Everyone swung their heads in all directions to find him hanging from a streamer, the decoration wrapped around and choking his neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, revealing the white stuff.

"Oh, I must have accidentally strung him around with the streamer when I tried to hang the streamer onto the nail," softly spoke Gakuto as he stared at the dead victim.

"Are you sure it's 'accidentally'?" asked Yagyuu Hiroshi as he pushed up his own glasses. "Based on my observations, you seemed to have done it on purpose."

"Damn!" cursed Gakuto under his breath as he snapped his fingers before looking at him innocently; well, sort of anyways – "You can't help it! He made this stupid pun which made me trip down the stairs! It wasn't even funny!"

"Rolling down the stairs sounds like it does…"

"SHUT UP!"

"OH MY GOSH! ORE-SAMA HAS THE BEST IDEA TO SURPRISE EVERYONE!" shouted Atobe in glee as he shot a finger into the air.

"Usu."

"SOME PEOPLE CAN ROLL DOWN THE STAIRS AND SURPRISE EVERYONE!"

"…Atobe, I think I can see why you are called the 'Monkey King'…"

"…I'M NOT A MONKEY!"

"Ok," confidently said Yukimura as he clapped his hands to brush away the excess dust on his hands, "We have everything set up, now all we need to do is get into our positions and surprise Akaya, Kurobane, and Shishido."

"You didn't even do anything, captain!" cried Marui as he popped the green apple flavored bubble gum from his mouth.

"Well," he responded and smiled, "At least I didn't sulk in THE CORNER like Jackal or Shudo; get strangled by streamers like Davide; or get thrown to be eaten by dogs like Jiroh. And I am HANDICAPPED, after all."

"Hmph!"

"He really is like Fuji, sheesh! Gives me the creeps!" muttered Muhaki as he hugged himself tightly and away from the Rikkai Dai captain,

"…you can still work in a wheelchair. You are like, the Prince of Tennis or something," said Saeki as he smiled, cheering to himself that he wouldn't be ridiculed and that he was right since…a million years, probably.

"I thought Echizen Ryoma already had that role, gekokujou…" Hiyoshi intervened as he twiddled with his fingers.

"Oh yea… then he's the king of tennis!" he tried again, knowing for sure that he got it right for sure.

"That doesn't sound right – I mean, then Yukimura would have to be like Echizen's father or something, and Echizen's father was a retired tennis pro that nearly won the grand title of number one of the entire world."

"And Yukimura nor Echizen look alike; Yukimura has blue hair and looks like a girl or some cross-dresser wearing a wig and Echizen looks like a really short kid or tiger that has green fur and black stripes."

"WOAH!" cried Kentarou Aoi, "I NEVER KNEW TIGERS HAD GREEN FUR AND BLACK STRIPES!"

"…they don't…"

"What was that now, Kentarou?" drawled a dark, deep voice that echoed into the freshman's ear. Kentarou shivered all over and inched away from Seichii.

"N-nothing, Yukimura…" hesitantly Aoi as he scooted far, FAR away from the captain who was smiling rather sheepishly.

Suddenly Choutaro burst from the front door and quickly ran to the group, "Everyone, hide! Shishido-san and the rest are coming this way!"

Immediately everyone dispersed to their hiding spots, and Gakuto knocked down Yukimura out of his wheelchair accidentally.

"NO! YUKIMURA!"

Accidentally.

"I really don't get this though…Atobe invited us to relax from tennis and join him in his fifty by fifty yard pool?" read aloud Shishido as he grasped the letter tightly. "I mean, tennis is like LIFE dudes!"

"How come I'm invited too? What do I have to do with Atobe?" wondered aloud Kirihara as he pondered on the matter deftly.

"I heard that something is going on with Sanada and Atobe, directly from Inui from Seigaku," commented Kurobane as he leaned over to tell the two since he dwarfed them by a few inches. FEW.

"OH MY GOD! SANADA AND ATOBE ARE HAVING A SECRETIVE RELATIONSHIP?!" screamed the two in unison, taken aback by the sudden fact. Kurobane nodded his head, and the two chattered away.

"But Sanada is supposed to like Yukimura!"

"No way! Atobe has like a thousand lovers or something, and one of them just HAS to be your vice captain?! HOLY CRUD!"

"Crap! What if Yukimura finds out? He's probably going to assign Sanada like 135,593 laps around the entire Japan!"

"Where'd you get that number?"

"Ditto – made it up."

"…you have a good sense of numbers…"

"…thanks…"

"…can't I say something?"

"Shut up – you're too tall. And you just did. And we're at Atobe's house now, so shut up."

"…"

The three stepped up to the porch of Atobe's mansion to find a scarred and scratched and bitten Jiroh lying motionlessly to the side of the veranda. All three tennis regulars raised a brow and looked at each other with confused expressions before shrugging their shoulders and ringing the doorbell.

"…I don't want to know, but I'm sure that is has something to do with Muhaki Gakuto," quickly said Shishido under his breath as he adjusted his blue cap and slapped his forehead.

The door opened by itself, making loud creaking sounds.

"…freaky…" commented Kirihara as he slowly crept inside the house.

"Really? I think it's kind of cool that Atobe made such high doors in his mansion," said Kurobane coolly, hoping that no one would find out what he really meant."

"…"

"What? I'm just saying…"

"…"

Suddenly, the doors behind them closed shut, and Kirihara, only a second year, ranted his head of crazily.

"WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?! IF THEY DO NOT TURN IT BACK ON I WILL BECOME THE DEVIL AND ROAST YOU ALL TO BITS!"

"…you are overdramatic at times, you know?"

"I mean, the lights are only out. It's not like something's going to grab your or anything," said Kurobane as he folded his arms.

"OH MY GOSH I FEEL SOMETHING TAPPING ME!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, KIRIHARA? ME TOO!"

"You guys are overreacting…" murmured the tall student as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'll find the switch…" His hands wandered on the walls of the home and he felt the light switch. Flicking it on, a group of people jumped out of their hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!"

"HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY SHISHIDO!"

"Shishido-san, happy birthday! I got you your present!" excitedly said Choutaro as he jumped on the spot.

"HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY BANE!"

"Davide isn't here, so I hope you like that as a present. But don't worry – he's just fainted."

"HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY AKAYA!"

"And I'll make sure to quadruple your training, Akaya," stoically said the vice captain, "As a present."

"…" all three of them stared at the others, gaping and some groaning at them. Just then, Jiroh came sliding down the staircase railing and flew in the air, his arms wide opened.

"SHI-KUN! GIVE ME A HUG AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

But Shishido being Shishido, dodged him immediately, allowing Jiroh to crash into the front door and out onto the porch again. Barks and howls sounded once more.

_Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday Shishido, Kirihara, and Kurobane…_

"That's…a mouthful of names to say…"

"Shut up and keep on singing Niou."

_Happy birthday to you_

After the song was finished, the enormous cake with forty-four candles lied on the cake plate, waiting to be eaten. The three birthdays prepared to blow out the candles.

"WAIT!" cried Gakuto as he threw a palm into the air.

"WHAT!" hollered everyone.

"Like why are there fifty-three candles on the cake? I mean, they're not twenty-four are they?"

"Dude," started Shishido, huffing slightly, "You're making no sense. Firstly, your numbers don't match. And then there are forty-four candles on the cake – can't you count?"

"WELL DUH I CAN COUNT!"

"WELL PROVE IT!"

"WHATEVER! JUST BLOW THE CANDLES!" intervened one of them.

The three once again inhaled their breath and prepared to exhale.

"WAIT!" cried Gakuto again. Kirihara, Shishido, and Kurobane choked on their own air and nearly had fits of seizure.

"WHAT!"

"But if you have forty-three candles, does that mean they're forty-three each? Wow, you guys are OLD!"

"NO STUPID!" yelled Shishido as he slapped his forehead. "We each get a certain number of candles! I get fifteen candles!"

"OO! OO! I get fourteen candles!"

"And I have the last fifteen!"

"HURRY UP! I'M HUNGRY!" wailed Marui impatiently.

Again, the birthday boys sucked in their breath and held it this time. They looked around for any objections from the crowd as their faces began to turn purple. Then they blew with all their might, but instead blew nothing but spit out of their mouths as they clutched their hearts for air, wheezing.

"SUGEE! CAN I BLOW THE CANDLES?!"

"…Jiroh-san, where did you come from?" questioned Choutaro as he pointed towards the front door, "I thought you were still with the dogs."

"Oh no! I fed them with Davide!" cheerfully responded Jiroh as he sucked in his own breath and held it.

"CRAP! WE LOST A PLAYER NOW! HOW DARE YOU!" cried all the Rokkaku regulars as they jumped on Jiroh at once. "GET HIM!"

And unfortunately, forty-three spots of wax splattered onto Atobe's enormous cake. With spit.

And how angry Atobe was, how angry indeed.

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS A REFUND FROM YOU GUYS, DAMN IT!"

And that, my friends, was the greatest birthday that Kirihara Akaya, Shishido Ryou, and Kurobane Harukaze had ever experienced yet.

Indeed.

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** **Happy Birthday to Kirihara, Shishido, and Kurobane!** Maybe I'll do one for Tezuka, Yagyuu, Saeki, and Atobe. Don't know yet. So let me have some sleep… XD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


End file.
